


Minimal Feelings

by DreamAtNight



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Gen, NOT a love triangle, One Shot, just FYI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAtNight/pseuds/DreamAtNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks she could analyze her feelings for him more, if she weren’t a Kiryuuin. But she is a Kiryuuin, and Kiryuuins – especially Kiryuuin Satsuki – do not care about feelings for lower humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minimal Feelings

“Do you think you’ve snuck up behind me,” she pauses, “Sanageyama?”

He grins behind her, looking at the bloodred tea that she drinks. “Not at all,” he states, remembering this part of their little dance as well as she loved to play it out. And just because he can, for the sake of continuing this dance and trying to coax her to bring it to a different level, he adds, “If I had the slightest intent of attacking, you could easily kill me with just that teacup.” She always did like his indirect flattery. She takes pride in her skills, after all. She _is_ a Kiryuuin.

But this time, she doesn’t bite. “What do you want, then?”

She hasn’t been doing so very often as of late, he thinks. She seems to have gotten better at restraining herself. He grins. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit proud of her for this development. Sanageyama quickly remembers what he’s here for. “Let me fight Matoi.”

“Why?” Her answer is quick, precise.

“Need you even ask?” He answers just as quick. “I believe you know perfectly well what happens when I see someone powerful…Satsuki-sama.” _When I see someone whose power reminds me of yours._

She frowns, hearing his unspoken words. She does not need another reminder of the havoc that Matoi is stirring up in her precious Academy. “Just like three years ago, then?” Satsuki needs to hear this story again. She needs the reassurance that she still has the power to beat the man standing behind her. He may be looking down on her right now, but she is still above him.

He knows this the moment she speaks those words. Sanageyama is very good at understanding what his Lady needs. So, together, they remember.

~~~

 _She stands in front of her little posse, only three people behind her. She looks at the stupid boy in front of her, trying to lead 500 people against her._ Cowards, _she thinks. 500 people against one person? If it  were any other person than her, she would pity them. But they are going against her, and so she pities the 500 that she is about to destroy. After all, she_ is _a Kiryuuin_.

_“One against 500, eh? This will make it clear whether or not Kiryuuin Satsuki is worthy to lead us.” she hears the condescending tone of Inumuta. He is her latest addition to the students that she has chosen to lead Honnouji Academy with her. She can tell that he does not trust her yet, but that will change._

_Jakuzure quickly comes to the aid of who she considers her only friend. “I suggest you start practicing your bowing, then.” She directs the hidden smirk in her tone at the weird dog that Satsuki-chan has invited to her future Academy._

_Satsuki is tempted to tell them to quit their meaningless talks and shut up when the stupid boy opens his mouth. “I’m Sanageyama Uzu, Northern Kanto Gang Leader Alliance Representative!” Satsuki mentally scoffs at the ridiculously long name the boy has seemingly assigned himself. She finds it sad that several gangs need to create an_ alliance _to try and take her on. And they call themselves men? No, humans are just pigs in clothing. And she will strip these pigs of the clothing they dare put on._

 _“You’ve got guts, Kiryuuin, picking a fight with me!” Satsuki narrows her eyes._ She _did not pick a fight with these meaningless people._ They _challenged_ her.

_She raises her head to look at the stupid boy. “I have no intention of fighting. I’m telling you to surrender.” Her eyes hold their own personal challenge with the stupid boy and all the other idiots that voluntarily follow him. If they decide to fight, she is not responsible for the damage that will become of them. She did give them a chance to willingly walk away…in a sense._

_“Who do you think you’re messing with?!” She rolls her eyes as some underling shouts and ends the restrictions that hold back his companions. As one, they rush towards her, and she almost shakes her head at them in condescension._

_When the closest one gets within a meter of her, almost before they can reach her, she forces her spirit to expand and force them away. She watches the aftermath of her move; pigs rolling on the ground and groaning in their human clothing._

_“You used the ‘Chi’ technique, huh? Impressive.” The stupid boy raises his head to look at her. “But that won’t work on me!” He launches from the ground and brings his shinai over his head as he shouts, “I’ve seen through your moves!”_

_Satsuki extends her Bakuzan outwards in a mock display of effort. The only thing the stupid boy’s shinai hits is the ground. She feels him turn and exclaim a preemptive, “You’re mine!” while he moves to hit the back of her head._

_She can feel Gamagoori shift, trying to discern whether or not she needs his aid. She feels an inkling of annoyance at the huge man. She explicitly told the three people standing behind her, including Gamagoori, not to interfere. She would not, and did not, need their help. Satsuki decides to end this early and speaks to the stupid boy trying to aim for her supposed blind spot._

_“You think you’ve snuck up behind me?”_

_Satsuki thrusts her Bakuzan to hit the middle of his abdomen. She hears him let out an unsophisticated squeal before the pressure of the wind changes behind her, telling her that the stupid boy has dropped to his knees. But he does not continue with groans and whines, like his fallen comrades. This pig stays, looking down, unmoving. She decides that his tendencies are remarkably less pig like and revealing than the tendencies of his followers. She decides that she could use him at Honnouji. She would like him there, at her future fortress._

_“Come. I’ll provide you with the ultimate stage where you can unleash your strength,” her eyes drift to look at him. “The stage called Honnouji Academy.”_

_~~~_

Once Sanageyama is certain he’s let a sufficient amount of time to let the memory play out, he speaks. “My bamboo sword is itching to test out the skills of this girl who’s infiltrated the stage you’ve provided for me.” Because in the end, they are all here only because Kiryuuin Satsuki wants them here. They are here on behalf of her generosity. So they will fight to keep her safe and in turn, keep them here. Sanageyama is fully prepared to meet Matoi head-on to stay at the Academy his Lady has so graciously bestowed him.

“You know the price of failure, I assume?”

Sanageyama smirks. He knows. And he will not lose. “Not to worry,” he assures his Lady. “I have these eyes. I can’t possibly lose.”

Satsuki feels a flash of irritance at Sanageyama’s sudden arrogance. He is one of her best. He should not be this arrogant; arrogance is a weakness. He is not weak, not like the rest of those pigs. To show her disapproval, she lashes at him and is pleasantly surprised when the handle of her teacup hits the base of his shinai. A second after, she comes to the not so pleasant realization that she was holding back on Sanageyama. Satsuki curses her subconscious at trying to protect her favorite pig.

In discomfort, she quickly moves to settle in the safety of her chair. Immediately, she goes to dismiss the Monkey.

“As you wish. See what you can do.”

Hearing the finality in his Lady’s voice, Sanageyama knows that he has accomplished what he came to do. He decides not to push her today. As he’s walking away, he teases her, just because he can. “If I win, treat me to tea or something.”

It’s only when Soroi points out that she ruined her favorite teacup in her rush to hit Sanageyama that she finally feels more control over everything. She can always get the Kiryuuin branch in France to make her a new tea set. She has control; she is able to do this.

_~~~_

_“Won’t you let me kiss you,” he looks her in the eyes, “Satsuki-sama?”_

_Her eyes narrow in response to the challenge in his. “Sanageyama,” she pulls back and turns to start walking away. “I won’t be letting anyone kiss me until I’m married.”_

_He rolls his eyes at the old excuse before following after her. Every time he tries to advance their…_ connection _, she tells him this. She’s not religious, but she won’t do anything remotely sexual until there’s a ring on her finger. “How about I let_ you _kiss_ me _?” He doesn’t usually ask after she’s given her worn out excuse, but he’s anxious today. He’s come to the realization that he hasn’t kissed anyone since their first fight, which was a year ago. He doesn’t look at any of the girls that try and get him to ask them out. Meanwhile, she goes and continues to parade herself however she likes, exuding her powerful aura that just seems to attract any guy she passes. And she doesn’t even do anything about it; he’s noticed Gamagoori’s leers turning longer and less hidden. He’s getting tired of this._

_Apparently, Satsuki thinks differently. “You know I won’t be kissing anyone until-“_

_“Until you’re married,” he huffs. “Ya, I know.”_

_“Then why are you still asking?” Satsuki stops and turns to look at him._

_Sanageyama smirks. “I keep hoping that one day you might change your mind.”_

_He notices the slight blush that she tries to contain and his smirk grows. Despite this, she doesn’t look away like other girls would, which is one of the many things he’s come to love about her. “There’s a very small chance of that happening, Sanageyama.”_

_He shrugs. “But there’s still a chance, right?”_

_She holds his gaze. “A very small chance.”_

_“I think it’s worth pursuing.”_

_She narrows her eyes at him, trying to gauge the severity of his words, the sincerity in his eyes. “It seems like a lot of effort for such a small chance at success.”_

_His lips curl at the edge slightly. “Some people are worth the effort.”_

_“And you think I’m one of them.” It’s a statement, not a question. Satsuki is a Kiryuuin, and Kriyuins don’t ask pointless questions._

_“Of course,” his grin unfurls into a smirk. There is a silence until Sanageyama continues. “You know,” his eyes take on a predatory look. “If I win tomorrow, you should treat me to tea or something.”_

_Satsuki quickly turns and scoffs at the bluntness of the Monkey. “We shall see,” her eyes move to seek him out in the periphery of her vision, “Sanageyama.”_

_“Then,” he lets out a little laugh. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he pivots on his feet and stalks to the door, “Satsuki-sama.”_

_~~~_

Sanageyama wastes no time in propositioning Matoi. The next day, he stands in the Sports Gym and is ready to fight. He spares a glance and a smile at where he knows the other Elites are watching him. His smile dims as he realizes that Satsuki has not come yet. He corrects himself: Satsuki _will not come_. The thought casts a shadow on this fight but he prepares himself to continue with this as though Satsuki were watching. As Matoi enters the gym, he smirks. This is the end of Matoi’s disruption at Honnouji Academy.

~~~

When Inumuta informs her that Sanageyama has indeed lost in his fight with Matoi, Satsuki merely shrugs and thanks him. When Soroi asks her why she doesn’t seem to care about the loss, she scoffs. “Sanageyama lost in a shorter amount of time than I expected of him. My standards for him seem to have been set too high. If he cannot meet my standards, he is not worth my attention.” Satsuki decides that Sanageyama is not worth her affections, either.

 

Soroi hands her an umbrella as she finishes talking to Kiryuuin Ragyo. She thanks him before walking out of the tower. When she notices a figure on their knees in the rain, she frowns.

“I’ve no time for losers, Sanageyama.”

As he starts begging for his chance to fight Matoi again, Satsuki feels disgust start to grow inside her. “Pathetic,” she sneers. “I don’t need subordinates who lack resolve.”

“I have resolve! Here is the proof!” She turns her head to continue shouting at this lowly person who dares push her. When she catches sight of his “proof”, she feels herself smirk.

“Fine,” she says. “I’ll give you another chance.” Satsuki makes sure he is aware of her severity before she walks away from him. “This should be amusing.”

_~~~_

As Sanageyama fights Matoi, Satsuki observes his movements from her tower. She can sense the way his connection with his Goku Uniform has strengthened and she knows without a doubt that he will win this fight.

~~~

“Wait.”

The command rings out into the silence of the room void of people. Sanageyama’s heightened hearing picks up the unusually loud command, causing him to stop in his path to the door.

“We had an agreement,” Satsuki indulges him. “Let’s have tea.”

She isn’t sure what’s changed her mind. He isn’t sure what’s changed between them. But she’s finally letting him in, letting him advance in this so-called relationship…if he wants.

He considers her offer, and is sorely tempted to accept. But he remembers his words to Iori, before his eyes were closed to the world. _If she cannot bother to watch me fight, I will not bother seeing her face._ Satsuki is a Kiryuuin. She does not care about _him_ , but the benefits that she can reap from him. So he waves her off before leaving their connection in the past and behind him. “My other senses have become so heightened that my tongue is sensitive to heat now.”

Satsuki sits back, wondering when she decided to let some stupid boy enter her mind at the weirdest of moments. She wonders why she let it be Sanageyama.  As Soroi comes and sets down the tea tray, she looks at the second teacup she told Soroi to prepare. She waves the whole tray away, not in the mood to drink by herself when she prepared to drink with a companion. Satsuki sits back and thinks about the standings of her Academy. She stands to go to the window, gazing at the courtyard of her school. In just a few days, her pigs will be fighting each other to get into the ranks for new Goku Uniforms. She turns and walks to her room, thinking about how Sanageyama will be helping her rearrange this Academy, despite what just happened today. He will help her. He always has.

~~~

_“Satsuki.”_

_The girl in question turns away from the pretty white dress encased in glass. She meets the cold eyes of Kiryuuin Gou. “Yes, oto-san?”_

_The girl’s father crosses the room in quick, precise steps before taking a hold of her hand and turning her back to look at the dress. “Do you like it, Satsuki?”_

_Satsuki quickly nods her head to appease her father. “Yes, oto-san. I love it!” She shoots her father a wide grin._

_Her father nods slowly. “Good,” he twists to face her daughter. “Satsuki, this will be your wedding dress.”_

_The little girl feels her eyes widen. Wedding dress? That means…marriage, right? Satsuki is only four, and according to her picture books, princesses don’t think about marriage until they’re in the double digits, right? Why is her father talking about marriage right now?_

_As if reading her mind, he sighs. “Satsuki,” he gestures towards the dress. “This is Junketsu.”_

_The girl sucks in her breath at the ominous title. “Junketsu?” she breathes._

_“Yes.” There’s a pause before he continues. “Do you know what that means?”_

_Satsuki looks at her father with a proud smile on her face. “Purity.”_

_“Yes,” he nods. “Purity. In order to wear Junketsu, you must stay as pure as possible. Do you understand?”_

_Four-year-old Satsuki turns her wide eyes back to the beautiful dress in front of her. “You mean nothing bad, right, oto-san?”_

_Such an ignorant little girl_ , Satsuki thinks. As she grew, she stuck to strict principles to govern her life. She had, _has_ , to keep herself pure, or Junketsu will not bend to her will. _Purity,_ she thinks. _Sanageyama almost ruined that._ The thought makes it just that much easier to bury her connection with the swordsman underneath her plots and plans.

~~~

As the time for her announcement about the Natural Elections comes around, Satsuki has managed to put her meaningless infatuation with Sanageyama behind her. She is a Kiryuuin. Kiryuuins do not have the time to deal with _infatuations_.

“All students have the right to attack other students!” She relishes the complete attention she gets from these pigs. They stare at her and the sudden black energy they suddenly emit from her admission only excites her more. “Secret meetings, scheming, backstabbing, anything goes! Seven days from now, reach the schoolyard alive! And then use your strength to lay claim to your social standing once again!” Satsuki makes sure to pause to let the information sink into their dense heads. “This shall be Honnouji Academy’s first naturals election!

“In this election, you will not be choosing some candidate! You will be choosing yourself!” _Let’s see how well you can defend your honor, pigs. Let’s see how_ far _you will go to enforce your honor upon others_. “And now fellow comrades of Honnouji Academy,” she inwardly scoffs at the thought that any of these swines could be her _comrades_. If the four behind her can’t, what chance do any of these lowly guzzlers have? “Fight!”

Satsuki goes to leave her pedestal and into the tower behind her. She makes sure to look each of her Elite Four in the eyes to let them know that if they do not make it to this courtyard at the end of the allotted seven days, they will be automatically stripped of their status, and worse, their Goku Uniforms. They all make sure to respond in kind.

Inside, she sits in her chair and motions for Soroi to bring her a cup of tea. Once he bows and leaves, she turns to Iori and motions for him to begin the rotation of Life Fibers around the tower. She inwardly frowns at the certain curtness that hides in his affirmation. Something is bothering her top seamster, something considering her. She shakes it off as her barrier of Life Fibers begins to take shape. She promised him immunity to the Natural Elections; he would be stupid to try something against her. Besides, she needs him to examine the imminent flaws in the 3-star Goku Uniforms. She knows they’re there, and Iori is the only one at Honnouji who would be able to process the flaws quick enough to satisfy her.

 

Down in the courtyard, the Elite Four walk through the chaos that has erupted in response to their Lady’s sudden announcement.

“This is crazy,” Sanageyama cannot process what’s been brewing behind Satsuki’s mind to make her want to have this Natural Election occur. It’s been a long time since he wasn’t able to understand her, but ever since walking out on her for tea, it seems that he’s been losing his ability to understand Kiryuuin Satsuki. Perhaps he never had the ability, she just let him think he did. “Is she trying to tear down the order she herself created?” he questions the others around him in the hopes that one of them would be able to understand their Lady’s hidden goal.

However, Inumuta simply states the obvious. “As always, she’s taking things to extremes.”

The need to defend Satsuki-chan hasn’t left Nonon and she quickly replies, “That’s Kiryuuin Satsuki in a nutshell. If something is to be done, she doesn’t hold back.” Her tone tells them to not question their Lady, less they want to be punished right then and there. She continues as a thought comes to her. “This will give us a chance to kick back and relax for a while.” The moment Satsuki had announced her plan to them, the Elite Four collectively agreed that they wouldn’t have to actively seek out fights with the lower students. There was no need to exert more effort than was needed; they would still be able to make it to the courtyard in the end.

A step ahead of them, Gamagoori quietly nods his head. “Ah, I see. Personal time.” His mind goes through thoughts about any activities that he might’ve neglected in the recent past. He silently berates himself as he remembers that any activities were neglected the moment he gave himself over to Kiryuuin Satsuki. Anything that he might’ve wanted to do at the moment would be impossible; Satsuki-sama was shutting herself in the tower with only her butler and the president of the Sewing Club. When Satsuki-sama had informed them of this, he had protested on the account of her being isolated and alone for an entire week. She only had to remind him that he wouldn’t be needed for the week for him to step down.

A thought comes to him as he remembers a time when she went to the Kiryuuin Manor for a few days. The trip was only meant to last a short time, but traffic and misunderstandings caused Satsuki-sama to return three hours late. Her chauffeur was incompetent in catering to his Lady’s needs. Gamagoori remembers the key ring in his pocket. Addressing the three behind him, he merely bids, “In that case, I will see you in seven days,” before voluntarily walking away from his Lady for the first time in five years.

 

Still walking through the courtyard, the others turn their heads to look at the hulking shadow his disappearing form. Sanageyama breaks the questionable silence that has started to settle between them. “That sound just now…was that a car key?”

Nonon quickly indulges the remaining two about the news she’s picked up from recent gossip. “I hear he got his license recently. It sounds like he intends to Satsuki-sama’s chauffeur needs himself.” She tacks on the last sentence in a jab to the Wild Monkey next to her. She knows how sensitive his relationship with their Lady is right now. She also knows how he considers Gamagoori’s relationship with her a threat. Inside, Nonon snickers.

Inumuta seems to want to help with what Nonon’s started. She shoots him a smile as he adds, “His loyalty is impressive.”

Nonon turns her head to look at the Monkey and the Dog. She smiles at the thought of free time while saying, “Okay, I guess we’ll meet up in seven days, too.” Her eyes narrow as her smile turns into a taunting smirk. “I don’t think any of us is a moron who won’t make it to the Sudden Death Runoff Election.” With that statement, they disperse, Inumuta following after her as the Monkey goes off on his own.

Satsuki looks at her four favorites, frowning slightly as she notices Gamagoori leaving first. She thought he would be the last to leave the Academy. He’s always most reluctant to leave _her_. Her frown deepens as she sees the smirk on Jakuzure’s face. The pink haired girl always did like to tease her fellow Elite Four. Satsuki hopes Jakuzure isn’t rash during the next seven days. She knows that if someone were to insult Satsuki, Jakuzure would no doubt pick a fight with them. She expects the girl to make it to the courtyard at the end of the week. She hopes that the musician will not prove her wrong.

~~~

The week passes by quickly for Satsuki. No one tries to bother her, or at least, if someone did try, they didn’t make it past the Life Fiber barrier. That’s all that really matters. The Sudden Death Runoff Election comes and Satsuki is ready to pit her 3-stars against Matoi Ryuuko.

“Gamagoori defeated the fewest, so he is first.” When she had noticed that he was the one who fought the least, she wondered if he had gone soft on her. He would be useless to her like that, and she wasn’t fond of throwing him away. He was too useful to her for that. Then she realized that he was just good at staying hidden and isolated from the lower students and her decision to keep him close was reaffirmed.

“Then Inumuta will fight, followed by Jakuzure, and then Sanageyama.” Satsuki would be lying if she said she wasn’t in the least bit happy that Sanageyama would have to wait before his chance at Matoi Ryuuko. She heard him groan in disappointment and mutter his dislike at the situation. Satsuki smirked. Patience never was one of his virtues.

“Well, then,” Jakuzure’s shrill voice brings Satsuki back to what’s in front of her. “The one who suggested this is at the top of the lineup, huh?” Satsuki is somewhat proud at hearing that Gamagoori was able to tell what she would need from the Elite Four during the Natural Elections. At least, he seems to have been the first to be able to tell. Jakuzure adds on in her usual teasing lilt, “It’s sweet that you’re so considerate of your fellow students, Gama-chan.”

Satsuki’s gaze wanders to Gamagoori who responds matter-of-factly. “All I did was defend myself when attacked.” Her eyes roll while her mouth turns up just a bit. A typical answer from her Disciplinary Chair. “Still,” Gamagoori continues. “I suppose this means that you three won’t get a chance at her!”

 _Careful_ , Satsuki thinks. _You’re getting arrogant, Gamagoori._ It isn’t usual for her self-appointed “shield” to be arrogant and she frowns at the sign of him being unusual. The Elite Four are not supposed to be unusual. They are stability in a never-ending world of change and the chance of one her closest straying fills her with doubt. When he starts lecturing Matoi about not fighting until the clock reaches 1, her doubts get pushed down and away. This is her Disciplinary Chair. He will not change. She is sure of it.

~~~

Once three hours have passed, Satsuki hears a knock on the door and she waves at Soroi to open it and let the visitor in. There is only one person who would have a reason to visit her at this time, in her private room. There is only one person who has such quiet footsteps yet exert so much pressure on the ground.

“Gamagoori,” she speaks. The footsteps stop.

There is a slight change in the air as she turns in her chair and sees the massive 3-star bowing on his knees. “Gamagoori,” she starts again. “What are you doing here?”

He knows that she already knows why he’s here; she just wants him to say it out loud. “I promise to defeat Matoi, Satsuki-sama.” His eyes stay on the ground, not willing to give him the pleasure of seeing his Lady.

“That’s a big promise, Gamagoori.”

He nods, his head still down. “I know, Satsuki-sama. I promise it, nonetheless. I am your impenetrable shield. I will not let Matoi break through me. I promise to protect you, Satsuki-sama.”

Despite the emptiness of his words, she can feel the weight of what they mean to him reach her. He is sincere about this, about everything, but she knows that his promise will be broken. There is a flaw in him, and he won’t be able to escape defeat. “You know the price of failure, I assume?”

“Of course, Satsuki-sama.”

“Then leave, and prepare for your fight.”

She turns around immediately after so that she doesn’t have to see him walk out. His willingness to provide her with promises and protection almost disgusts her. He should not be so eager to provide.

_“Why are you always so ready to defend me?” It’s been an entire month since Honnouji first opened and she’s noticed right away that Gamagoori Ira never leaves her side unless she orders him to. He follows her, caters to her, guards her. She lets him think that he protects her as well._

_“I am your Disciplinary Chair, Satsuki-sama. I must discipline the students who dare question you.” His response is curt, immediate, just like anything else she’s ever heard him say._

_“Do you know why I made you my Disciplinary Chair?” Satsuki finally turns to look him in the face. They are isolated in her room, no eyes upon them. Here, she has provided him with a place he can speak freely._

_“I am most fit to keep everyone at Honnouji Academy in line and below you, Satsuki-sama.” His response is perfectly logical and would be enough to answer her question if she weren’t Kiryuuin Satsuki. But she is._

_“No,” she turns back around to gaze out at her Academy. “I made you my Disciplinary Chair because you will do anything to protect the image of Honnouji Academy. But,” she beckons him forwards to the window, “I am different from the image of Honnouji. So that’s why I’m asking you…Why are you always so ready to defend me?” her eyes pierce him from her periphery and he answers immediately._

_“You are my Lady, Satsuki-sama. I will always be ready to defend you.”_

_“Will you be ready to defend Honnouji before me?”_

_“No. I will always defend you first, Satsuki-sama.”_

_Satsuki can’t decide whether or not this is a good thing._

_~~~_

An hour later, she is starting the first fight of the Sudden Death Runoff Election. As she watches, her pride for her Disciplinary Chair grows as he wields his Goku Uniform with efficiency and power. The fight is lasting much longer than she expected for the Goku Uniform and she is pleasantly surprised that the weak spot has not caused Gamagoori to fail yet.

A bit after, Gamagoori’s transformation from Scourge Regalia to Shackle Regalia brings Matoi into him. Satsuki immediately realizes why Matoi let the Goku Uniform bring her inside and she has to restrain herself from shaking her head. “Gamagoori,” she lets out. “That was foolish.” She did not think this would be how her Disciplinary Chair would go down, but this is how it happens, and Satsuki looks on as Matoi rips apart the first Goku Uniform she successfully created.

“Become obsessed with resolve and even that will turn into arrogance. A shame.” As she speaks, she realizes that Gamagoori did change during his fight. She cannot tell whether or not this change will stay or leave right away, but one of her Elite Four, her most stable, changed. If Gamagoori changed during his fight, it is inevitable that the rest will as well. And if the changes do stay, Satsuki will have to either find or adapt to a new stability.

She is brought out of her musings as she sees her Disciplinary Chair – no, her _former_ Disciplinary Chair – unsheathe a blade from his hip. The action shakes her and Satsuki rushes to the Polling Place of her Natural Elections. On her way down, she tears a strip of cloth from her undergarments. Her arm extends to stop the blade from piercing the skin of Gamagoori’s abdomen.

She can feel his muscles tremble against the sudden restraint. After a moment of resisting, the defeated man lifts his head to follow the piece of white cloth. “Satsuki…sama?”

Her eyes gaze at him at the corner of her periphery. “Wipe away your own tears.” She relaxes her grip on the blade and turns so she doesn’t see his tears. “It’s too early to kneel in defeat.” As she walks away to go back to her perch above them, she hears the crash of Gamagoori falling back to hit the ground.

She feels herself wanting to go back and urge him to stand. But she knows that he will do it himself in a moment. Gamagoori Ira doesn’t need her to help him up from this defeat. It is one of the many reasons why she thinks she could analyze her feelings for him more, if she weren’t a Kiryuuin. But she is a Kiryuuin, and Kiryuuins – especially Kiryuuin Satsuki – do not care about feelings for lower humans. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I spent three days on this DX (not proofed or edited so sorry for mistakes). This was meant to be a Gamagoori/Satsuki fic but I don't think I managed that. I hope I did, but I don't think I did. I feel like it was too sudden... Soooo, I'll probably be writing a new fic with that pairing very soon bc I have feelings and I can't ignore them and this didn't properly do anything about them. And I'm so so sorry that it didn't. This is meant to be a Christmas gift, albeit a pretty late one, but I don't think I'm very happy with how it came out. But, nonetheless, Happy Holidays, Kill la Kill fandom!


End file.
